Nexusian Commonwealth (Nexus Uniwersum)
---- Wspólnota Nexusiańska - powołana dawno temu na wzór Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego i Brytyjskiej Wspólnoty Narodów organizacja, zrzeszająca wszystkie praktycznie organizacje ras Równowagi. Jej celem jest wspólna walka tych ras z zagrożeniem ze strony wrogich im sił, czyli owych wcześniej wymienionych Żywiołów Pierwotnych. Na czele całej grupy stoi "dożywotni prezydent", czyli Wielki Elektor, wybierany spośród najwyśmienitszych dowódców i polityków. Nazwa Nazwa Wspólnoty jest niejasna. Prawdopodobnie wzięło się to od "wspólnej sprawy", czyli nadrzędnym celu organizacji - pokonaniu Chaosu i ładu oraz zapewnienie wspólnego bezpieczeństwa wszystkim rasom w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Celem Wspólnoty jest więc wspólne bezpieczeństwo frakcji oraz gildii członkowskich, nawet jeśli ma dojść do rzezi. Armią jest de facto Zakon Rycerzy Miecza Równowagi, grupa rozumnych istot Równowagi, która oddała wszystko, byle tylko powstrzymać przed zagładą Nexusa dwa z trzech Żywiołów Pierwotnych. Tytuł władcy Tytuł władcy jest strasznie długi, więc używano skrótowej formy: Jego Najjaśniejszy Towarzysz lub Jej Najjaśniejsza Towarzyszka Elekcyjna. Wybrany utrzymywał swoją pozycję aż do abdykacji lub śmierci. Wielki Elektor nosił tytuły mnóstwa Protektorów, monarchów, prezydentów oraz kanclerzy, czy nawet wodzów. Choć lokalna władza istniała, a każdy grał w swoją grę, to jednak wobec ataków Chaosu i Ładu wszyscy ustępowali pola władcy, jak w Pierwszej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Historia Proklamacja Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy nastąpiła proklamacja całego paktu, który związał unią personalną i wzajemną pomocą militarną miliardy, jeśli nie biliony, narodów i frakcji niepaństwowych. Prawdopodobnie nastąpiło to jeszcze w czasach Ery Reinkarnatów, gdy owa rasa została zaatakowana przez Chaos lub Ład, bo nie wiadomo co było pierwsze. Stworzenie Wspólnoty miało na celu obronę wszechświata przed całym tym zagrożeniem. Nikt nie wie, który to był dzień i miesiąc, ani według swoich kalendarzy, ani według nexusiańskiego. Pierwszy bój thumb|282px|Zamrożona Pustynia, wówczas śnieg i piasek zmieszały się z krwią i padlinąDo pierwszego boju, według kronik nexusiańskich doszło około 1:005 Wojen. Stoczono wtedy bitwę na Zamrożonej Pustyni, terenie obecnej planety Lilianne, na półkuli południowej planety. Tam Ład i Chaos spotkały się ze Wspólnotą po raz pierwszy. Wojska Rycerzy Miecza Równowagi i Wspólnoty, która od teraz była ich "wiecznym sojusznikiem" walczyły z Ładem i Chaosem, obie frakcje też walczyły między sobą. Walka kosztowała życie setek miliardów żołnierzy i niezliczone szeregi Żywiołów Pierwotnych. Ostatecznie ich panowie zostali pokonani na zawsze przez siły Rycerzy, a Wspólnota zmusiła anarchiczne już Chaos i Ład do odwrotu. Wtedy to obie frakcje walczyły między sobą oraz między swoimi przedstawicielami. Zamrożona Pustynia stała się symbolem nadziei. W pobliskim systemie jaskiń zbudowano tymczasową bazę. Po 5 latach znaleziono Rajską Galaktykę, która stała się stacją stołeczną Wspólnoty - olbrzymie planety, szeroki dostęp do złóż, nieskończone możliwości. Siedzibą stał się Nexus, stacja w kształcie sfery Dysona w sercu galaktyki. Do Wspólnoty zgłaszały się całe planety, systemy, galaktyki, nawet wymiary. Cel był jasny - za wszelką cenę powstrzymać międzywymiarowe zło. Zakon stał się nie tylko symbolem walki z Ciemnymi Siłami, ale i armią Wspólnoty. Niektóre państwa nie chciały ich pomocy, ale z czasem się do niej przekonały. Kontakt z ludzkością Wspólnota przez milenia walczyła z Ładem i Chaosem. Dołączały kolejne rasy i kolejne frakcje. Wkrótce podczas Ery Terry dołączył gatunek z planety Terra, zwany ludzkością. Oczywiście dołączyli do Wspólnoty, bo jedna z ich kolonii została wręcz zniszczona w całości. Wkurzona ludzkość postanowiła zaatakować wrogów, ale mimo olbrzymiej ilości wojsk nie dali rady. Ludzie zrozumieli, dlaczego Rycerze Miecza Równowagi tak bardzo są zdesperowani, by pomóc tym, których zostawili. Walcząc ramię w ramię z Rycerzami ludzie pokazali swój potencjał. Olbrzymie maszyny, kombinezony bojowe, rozwinięta mocno technologia i wielkie zróżnicowanie kulturowe pozwoliły na rozwój już stagnacyjnego Zakonu. Ludzkość miała coraz szerszy wpływ na losy wszechświata. Odzyskiwanie utraconych wymiarów Wraz z nadejściem kolejnych gatunków Wspólnota stopniowo odzyskiwała utracone terytoria, coraz to szybciej i szybciej. Zatrzymała się dopiero na jednej z galaktyk, zwanej Q15 w wymiarze Sagi SPORE. Co ciekawe, tam Chaos znalazł się przez przypadek. Odzyskiwano całe wymiary, całe wszechświaty. Ład i Chaos nie były w stanie się odrodzić po pokonaniu, ale wkrótce uderzyły, co rozpoczęło nowe ataki Żywiołów Pierwotnych. Walki trwały albo krótko, co było tak naprawdę operacja dywersyjną, albo długo, co wywoływało istną rzeź po obu stronach. Rycerze szli na pewną śmierć w pełni chwały, wiedząc że ich życie i tak jest skończone. Podziwiano ich za wytrwałość, upartość i dążenie do celu, nawet ceną własnego życia. Chaos i Ład dostawały mocno od swoich wrogów z Równowagi. Olbrzymie korporacje dawały 30 procent swoich produktów za darmo co miesiąc Zakonowi Rycerzy Miecza Równowagi. Wyniesienie Kombinackie thumb|282px|Rebelianci idą na wojska WspólnotyNiedługo potem w wyniku ucisku wielu różnych firm i państw rozgorzało powstanie zwane Wyniesieniem Kombinackim. Związek rebeliantów wypowiedział wojnę w nadaniu sobie niepodległości i pokazania, że sami zajmą się sprawą Ładu i Chaosu. Wsparcia powstańcom udzielił lider Czevak Industries Przemysław Czevak, wróg Arcturusa Lwowskiego, prezesa Lwowski Corporation. Mimo przeważającej siły Wspólnoty ostatecznie rebelia odniosła sukces, dzięki pokonaniu samodzielnie Ładu i Chaosu oraz tym samym zaskarbiając sobie szacunek mieszkańców. Wkrótce potem żołnierze odnosili coraz to więcej sukcesów, aż w końcu zmusili do kapitulacji wojska wspólnotowe. Był to niezwykle olbrzymi cios na reputacji, a także sile militarnej i politycznej ów federacji. Nowo powstały Kombinat ogłosił niepodległość i zaczął stosować politykę izolacjonistyczną, co sprawiło że podskoczyły w górę ceny za rzadkie minerały, których było wiele w tamtym regionie. Operacja "Relikt" Wkrótce rozpoczęła się Wojna Gildii - wojna między dwoma kombinatami (sojusze korporacyjne). Choć wiele planet deklarowało swoją niezależność, zostały niestety wciągnięte w konflikt. Wojna ta toczyła się głównie między dwoma osobami - Przemysławem Czevakiem, liderem megakorporacji Czevak Industries, a Arcturusem Lwowskim, prezesem przemysłowo-zbrojeniowego giganta. Obie strony zaangażowały sporo grup Wspólnoty i innych stron, więc z powodzeniem można to nazwać wojną domową Wspólnoty. Pewnego razu doszło do ziemiobójstwa. Obydwaj zniszczyli rakietami dwie planety - Czevak Ridonię, skolonizowaną z pomocą korporacji Lwowskiego, a Lwowski - Ratorię, dawniej prywatną planetę Korporacji Handlowej. Decyzją Wspólnoty rozpoczęto operację „Relikt”, czyli pacyfikację obu kombinatów, pozwalając ich resztkom ostatecznie się wykrwawić. Wojska wkroczyły do najważniejszych baz, walcząc zaciekle z wrogimi siłami. Operacja przerodziła się w istną wojnę między dwiema stronami wojny, a wojskami rozjemczymi. W wyniku naporu ostatecznie, w 2:017 Terry, czyli w 3416 roku według kalendarza Ziemian padł ostatni bastion Czevaka, ale wkrótce aresztowano też Lwowskiego. Czevak siedział 4 lata, Arcturus wyszedł na areszt domowy na okres 5 lat. Obaj wyszli za kaucją, bo ich wyroki trwać miały 20 lat. Zemsta Lwowskiego - rewolucja thumb|241px|Samoloty VTOL w trakcie Insurekcji Lwowskiego.Lwowski oczywiście żył normalnie i przyjął do wiadomości swój los. Dołożył starań, aby ścigać Lożę Nexusa. Wkrótce jednak na jego nieszczęście w 2:020 Terry, to jest 3419 roku doszło do insurekcji jego zwolenników. Fala rewolt rozlała się po całym kraju, a on stanął na czele rozruchów. Jego ludzie dokonywali polowań na wrogów ludu w postaci rozstrzeliwania ich i wieszania. Był to okres prawdziwego terroru, o wiele większego niż za Wielkiej Rewolucji Francuskiej. Trwająca 4 lata wojna domowa została powstrzymana, ale za wysoką cenę jego całkowitego zniesławienia. Wycofał się z polityki i skupił się na utrzymaniu oraz odbudowie wpływów swej megakorporacji oraz imperium stworzonej przez siebie rasy, która wielbiła go niczym jakiegoś boga. Jednakże insurekcja okazała się nigdy nie gojącą się raną na jego profilu, wskutek czego zaczął popadać w mocną depresję oraz rozpoczął powrót ku prawosławiu. Obecnie Współcześnie Wspólnota jest najpotężniejszym gwiezdnym mocarstwem i dynamicznie się rozwija dzięki wewnętrznym konfliktom Ładu i Chaosu oraz ich wzajemnej wojny. Obecnie rządzi Areminoth Lwowski, wybrany w 4020 roku (1:021 Postępu) Wielkim Elektorem Wspólnoty. Chociaż wielu mu nie ufa za jego czasów Wspólnota Nexusiańska weszła w przyjazne relacje z Imperium i Kombinatem, a także z innymi państwami i organizacjami, jak również rozpoczęła wojnę z piratami, terrorystami i bandytami na pełną skalę, dzięki czemu liczne szlaki komunikacyjne stały się bezpieczniejsze. Ustrój i struktura państwa Generalnie gdyby porównać Wspólnotę do Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego, można zauważyć w ustroju i strukturze administracyjnej liczne podobieństwa. Jednym z nich jest to, że Wspólnota to tak naprawdę sojusz, a nie rzeczywista federacja. Monarchia elekcyjna System monarszy jest konstytucyjny - Wielki Elektor pełni funkcję do końca swych dni, a potem władzę przejmuje jego dziecko. Aż do abdykacji dynastii lub jej obalenia, bądź wymarcia, ma ona władzę wykonawczą nad tym zlepkiem rozmaitych kolonii i paktów gwiezdnych. W przypadku końca dynastii i braku dziedzica zwołuje się Wielką Elekcję, wybory nowej dynastii. Mogą nią być tylko Ci, którzy są władcami lub należą do rodziny władców. Władza monarsza Władcą jest Wielki Elektor, monarcha wybierany na drodze wolnej elekcji. Choć każdego wybierają członkowie Wspólnoty osobno to jednak wszelako występowały mini-dynastie elekcyjne, gdzie syn zajmował pozycję ojca w wyniku wyborów. Urzędowo nie było żadnej monarchii dziedzicznej, ale była elekcyjna, na dodatek konstytucyjna. Większą władzę miał parlament, zgodnie z Traktatem Nexusa, czyli rodzajem wspólnotowej konstytucji. *Dynastia Elanai - dynastia elekcyjna, mająca 14 przedstawicieli. Byli genetycznie Słonecznymi Elfami. *Dynastia Kaliana - dynastia elekcyjna, składająca się z 8 przedstawicieli. Wysokie Elfy z planety Oriann. *Dynastia Thedsarów - miała 4 przedstawicieli. Były to krasnoludy z rodziny założycielskiej Kompanii Mlecznej. *Dynastia Neriomów - Nagi z Ocanii. Miały 13 przedstawicieli, przerwani wojną domową spowodowaną śmiercią ich przedstawiciela. *Dynastia Lando-Ariańska - dynastia ta miała 20 przedstawicieli i panowała aż 1000 lat. Nazywa się ją Wieczną Dynastią. Były to Nocne Elfy. Z jednego z braci bliźniaków pochodzi Dertiae Lantaan. *Dynastia Azraelska - rodzina Elfolykanów. Panowała jedynie 15 lat, każdy przedstawicie po pięć. *Dynastia Oriańska - pierwsza ludzka dynastia na tronie Wielkiego Elektora. Miała 7 przedstawicieli. Pochodzili z kanadyjskiego stanu Quebec, więc byli Kanadyjczykami. Wprowadziła wiele reform militarnych. Jej przedstawiciel - Olivier Oriane - wprowadził kalendarz nexusiański i Wspólny Język, tak samo walutę. Od tamtego czasu wszędzie używa się dwóch języków we Wspólnocie: Wspólnego i lokalnego. *Dynastia Rusowów - rosyjska szlachta, która miała 10 przedstawicieli. Panowała 55 lat i w tamtym czasie rozszerzyła kompetencje Wielkiego Elektora oraz Zakonu. *Dynastia Lwowska - przedstawiciele rodziny Arcturusa Lwowskiego z linii Alexandrusa. To obecnie panująca rodzina we Wspólnocie, choć działalność imperatora Arkturian pozostawia mroczny cień na tym nazwisku. Category:Nexus Uniwersum Category:Organizations (Nexus Uniwersum) Category:Monarchies Category:Federations